


Опиум для бешеной собаки

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basketball, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Иллинойс против Индианы, Хокинс против Спрингфилда, баскетбольный матч, который закончился скромной вечеринкой для своих.





	Опиум для бешеной собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание употребления наркотических средств, запрещенных на территории РФ. Было написано на WTF Stranger Things 2018.

Они вышли в полуфинал со Львами Иллинойса, и матч прошел на их поле в Спрингфилдской школе Ланферна. Билли заранее предрекал позорный проигрыш и вяло ворчал от перспективы трястись с командой и группой поддержки через весь штат на автобусе, только чтобы о них вытерли ноги.

К десяти вечера их размотали со счетом 116/63, и они понуро вернулись в раздевалку, пока местные отправились праздновать.

Что ж, могло быть и хуже, ведь на уровне хозяев в их команде играли только два калеки — это он сам и, внезапно, Харрингтон. Они вдвоем сохранили разрыв в счете не таким разгромным. Судя по лицу, Харрингтон был удивлен не меньше, когда они в идеальном тандеме умудрились закрыть третий тайм с перевесом на одно очко. У них даже появилась «стратегия»: Билли провоцировал соперников на грязную игру, а Стив забивал штрафные. Билли был уверен, что, если бы вывесили статистику, большая половина их мячей была бы трехочковой.

Они расположились в отеле, который был оплачен Спортивной Коллегией молодежи, и, когда к полуночи их привезли, на почти пустой парковке стоял только школьный автобус и две машины постояльцев.

Его тело ломило, местами наверняка проявились синяки от грубой игры Львов, но ему не привыкать. Бесило другое: казалось бы, вот она свобода, в паре метров, несколько ночных клубов и баров на Спрингфилд точно найдется. Но, к несчастью, он был без колес, а мисс Дженкинс и мистер Морино следили за их номерами с улицы — даже автостопом не свалить. Оставалось только сидеть и ждать рассвета, когда их повезут обратно под конвоем.

Пиздец просто. Отличные ебаные выходные.

Наверное, только от отчаяния он завалился к Линде.

С Линдой они пересекались пару раз — та еще отшибленная стерва. Она связала всю жизнь с бегом, а в прошлом году получила травму колена, прямо перед показательным выступлением на соревнованиях в Нью-Йорке. Теперь она тренировала девчонок из команды поддержки, и те стонали от ее железной руки. Билли ее понимал. Когда жизнь рушит все твои планы, так или иначе найдешь виноватых, кто будет страдать или за тебя, или вместе с тобой.

У Линды было простецкое лицо деревенщины из Луизианы, блеклые светлые волосы, выжженные перекисью за последние несколько лет, еле видимый первый размер груди и такие синяки под глазами, будто ей не помешала бы кома, чтобы выспаться. Она носила топ группы поддержки без лифчика и низкие потрепанные джинсы, сверкая голым плоским животом. Обычно Билли обзывал местных девок коровами, но Линду иначе как лошадью язык не поворачивался сравнить. Когда она не тренировалась, то все время шаркала на правую ногу и даже спину горбила, как шахматная ладья.

Несравненным плюсом Линды был запас пива и то, что она была не против оттянуться вечером. К сожалению, компания, которую она выбрала, вызывала вопросы.

Конечно, с ним пришел Томми, который впервые приехал на сборы без Кэрол — ее оставили на дополнительные занятия по истории. Она сильно расстроилась, ведь уже распланировала, как они будут жить в номере втроем. У Билли вообще складывалось ощущение, что именно с ее подачи Томми стал набиваться к нему в друзья. Кэрол была генератором идей, эдаким серым кардиналом, провоцировала людей вокруг или через Томми, нашептывая ему на ухо. Она думала, что то же самое сработает и с Билли, и хуже того, вначале так оно и было. Сейчас, когда он подуспокоился и гнев перестал застилать глаза, он не слишком этим гордился.

Кроме них двоих Линда пригласила Байерса — их фотографа, странного малого, про которого ходили слухи, что он преследует красивеньких девчонок. Удивительно, но именно с ним теперь встречалась бывшая Харрингтона, Нэнси. Билли видел ее пару раз, но она его не сильно впечатлила — большеглазая тихая заучка. Ни жопы, ни сисек. Такие шли в учительницы или воспиталки, любили детей или были занозой в заднице, отвечая на каждый вопрос на уроке.

Билли было плевать, чем они там собирались заниматься, выключив весь свет, кроме настольной лампы на полу. Полчаса назад он выкурил косяк и сейчас, вскрыв банку пива и улегшись на двуспальной кровати, смотрел, как остальные расположились на ковролине. Внезапно раздался деликатный стук, Линда подскочила и ринулась в ванну. Через окно в номер залез Стив Харрингтон.

— А почему через?.. — он удивленно оглянулся на ванную комнату. — Привет, Нэнс. Джонатан.

Те кивнули ему в ответ.

— Потому что цербер Морино сидит в школьном автобусе и караулит, чтобы мы никуда не сбежали, — ответила Линда, фыркнув. — Садись, будем играть в правду или вызов.

Билли сделал смачный глоток из банки, чем привлек внимание, и они со Стивом столкнулись взглядами. Тот замер, как удивленный олень в свете фар.

После драки они с Харрингтоном не приближались друг к другу, не разговаривали, у них даже не было совместных уроков. Они все еще виделись возле дома Байерсов, когда завозили малолетних дебилов, и на тренировках, но только последние две недели, так как Стива не допускали из-за возможного сотрясения. Сегодня, наконец, между ними воцарилось какое-то подобие перемирия, но Стив очевидно не знал, чего ждать от Билли.

Черт с ним, Билли и сам не знал, чего от себя ждать.

— Харрингтон, — он устроил банку у себя на животе.

Стив молча кивнул и прошел к друзьям. Кроме Билли, за ним следили еще две пары глаз: Томми, который, судя по вечному нытью и жалобам, ревновал Харрингтона хуже бывшей, и Линда. Интересно, из каких она телок? Из тех, что притворяются жесткими, а внутри нежные, как сливки? Или она думает, как напоит Харрингтона до потери пульса и трахнет сегодня вечером, когда все разойдутся? Билли гадко хмыкнул себе под нос.

Все, кроме Линды, сели кружком хиппарей, будто собрались петь «Кумбайя», держась за руки. Цирк да и только.

— И какие правила? — спросила Нэнси.

— Ты что, первый раз напиваешься в игре? — Томми насмешливо скривился. — Пьяной-то я тебя видел, точнее, _мы все_ видели, а кое-кто даже потащил тебя домой, — он многозначительно глянул в сторону Джонатана.

— Я к тому… Очевидно, что мы не можем загадывать вызов, чтобы пришлось выходить, так что придется выкручиваться тем, что есть в номере.

— Значит, будем делать все в номере, — Линда пожала плечами, достала из холодильника стеклянную бутылку минералки и вылила содержимое в раковину. Остальные, тем временем, взяли по пиву из общей упаковки, спрятанной под кроватью. — Короче, нельзя выбирать одного и того же человека три раза подряд. Врать тоже нельзя. Если слетаешь с вопроса — штраф. Всем все понятно?

— По поводу вранья, как мы спалим? — спросил Томми.

— Ну, мы же давно друг друга знаем. Мы с Нэнс учимся вместе с шестого класса. Ты со Стивом и вовсе с начальной школы не разлей вода…

— Были. Были не разлей вода.

Стив дернулся от того, каким мертвым тоном Томми поправил Линду, и Билли тихо фыркнул. Господи, сколько драмы. Он попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз звонили его собственные друзья из Калифорнии — кажется, это было в первую неделю после переезда. Сейчас все были заняты поступлением в колледж, и он их не винил. С глаз долой — из сердца вон. В жопу мира под названием Хокинс.

— Были, — Линда махнула рукой. — Может, станете опять, я откуда знаю. Я вообще не слежу, что происходит со всей этой чепухой в отношениях, кто кого кинул, с кем изменил, на кого обиделся. И даже не начинайте рассказывать, я сразу усну.

— А он? — Джонатан показал на Билли.

— Он на случай штрафа.

— А что будет при штрафе? — первый раз подал голос Стив. Теперь уже все смотрели в сторону кровати, и Билли зловеще оскалился.

— Что-то поинтереснее вашей игры в пятиклашек, Харрингтон.

Видимо, память о прошлой стычке была еще свежа, и Стив опасливо переглянулся с Нэнси и Джонатаном. Томми, казалось, их волнение только развеселило. Линда не стала дожидаться и крутанула бутылку, та быстро завертелась, пока не указала на Нэнси.

— Итак, Уилер, правда или вызов?

— Мы ведь даже не определились, что означает вызов, — попытался вмешаться Джонатан, когда Нэнси уже ответила:

— Правда.

— Со сколькими мужиками ты переспала?

Томми засмеялся, как последняя гиена.

— Да, мисс Правильность. Расскажи-ка, скольким ты дала после Стива. Или, может, до него? А?

— Томми, заткнись, — мрачно оборвал Харрингтон и повернулся к Нэнси. — Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

Пытаясь поддержать, Байерс положил ладонь ей на плечо, но Нэнси упрямо задрала подбородок.

— Я была с двоими и не собираюсь за это оправдываться. И это уже на одного больше, чем у тебя было девушек.

Билли со своего места фыркнул в банку с пивом. А у этой принцессы характер с огоньком. Кто бы знал?

— Я не… — Томми осекся, поняв, что сам себя загнал в ловушку. Стоило ему признаться, что он переспал с кем-то, кроме Кэрол, и в Хокинсе его будет ждать скандал. На его лице проявились красные пятна от злости.

— Так и думала, — Нэнси с победным видом крутанула бутылку. Она указала на Линду, и та, не задумываясь, произнесла:

— Правда.

— Со сколькими парнями ты была? — видимо, Уилер решила вернуть вопрос.

— Считаются только те, о которых я помню?

На этот раз поперхнулся Джонатан.

— А что, был секс, о котором ты не помнишь?

— Пару раз просыпалась с парнями в койке, но вот как я туда попала, еще вопрос. Если так, то четырнадцать и плюс-минус двое.

— Уильямс, ну ты шалава, — рассмеялся Томми.

— Ты хлебало-то завали, — Линда сверкнула глазами. — Я всегда была честна и не спала одновременно с несколькими. Один парень раз в два месяца, по-моему, вполне отвечает женским потребностям. На меня, по крайней мере, никто в постели не жаловался, а тебе, походу, в уши заливают, какой ты офигенный любовник. Верно говорю, Уилер?

Они с Нэнси отбили «пять» ладонями, и Томми прошипел:

— Сучка.

— А то.

Следующий кон указал на Стива.

— Правда.

Стоило Линде открыть рот, как Томми, все еще красный от злости, произнес:

— Ты уже спрашивала, Уильямс, моя очередь. Что за херня была с Байерсами?

— Херня? О чем ты?

— Ты поехал извиниться, а потом тебя будто подменили. Какого черта там произошло?

Билли даже со своего места увидел, как Стив напрягся.

— Я уже говорил, ничего особенного. Мы поговорили и все выяснили. Я был мудаком. Нэнс меня простила.

— _Врешь_ , — прошипел Томми. — Я знаю тебя, как облупленного.

— Люди меняются, — отрезал Стив и, нахмурившись, отпил с банки.

— Неужели? Кто прикрыл тебя, когда ты сбежал с Дэни Ростби в карьер на целый день и прогулял контрольную по тригонометрии? Кто вытащил тебя из клуба год назад, когда ты блевал дальше, чем видел? Стив не такой, мистер Харрингтон, Стив хороший мальчик, он прилежно учится и точно не мог устроить вечеринку, бухать пиво и трахать умницу школы на втором этаже, пока ее подруга исчезла?

На удивление первой взорвалась Нэнси.

— Заткнись! Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что случилось с Барб! Не смей… — ее голос сорвался, и Байерс взволнованно взял ее за руку, она сжала его пальцы в ответ. Выглядело до блевотного трогательно. — Не смей упоминать Барб. А Стив — один из храбрейших парней, кого я знаю. Ты и половины не пережил, что пережили мы вместе.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю...

— Господи, Томми, кто тебя учил вопросы задавать, — вздохнула Линда. — Мы здесь собрались развлечься, а не устроить сеанс психоанализа.

— Знаете, срал я на это все, — Томми поднялся с пола. — Пошли вы, и игра у вас отстой. Чувак, ты идешь?

Билли поднял банку пива.

— Мне и тут отлично.

— Ой, ну и хер с вами, — с этими словами Томми прошел в ванну и вылез через окно, видимо, собираясь вернуться в их с Билли номер.

Скатертью дорожка. Билли чувствовал тяжесть во всем теле и вообще не был уверен, что сможет встать. Выкуренный косяк расслабил каждую мышцу в теле еще полчаса назад, и теперь он даже не помнил, почему идея прийти на их долбанную игру показалась ему тогда отличной. Столько криков. Причем даже не из-за него.

— Билли, займешь его место? — предложила Линда, и он вяло пожал плечами.

Кажется, его согласие привело остальных в шок, потому что Нэнси взволнованно посмотрела в сторону Стива, и тот устало уронил голову в ладонь.

— Этого еще не хватало.

Неуклюже перевалившись с кровати, Билли слез и шлепнулся на пол рядом с Линдой. Его рубашка под курткой окончательно расстегнулась, но он не стал ее поправлять.

— Если я участвую, у меня условие. Либо отвечаешь на вопрос, либо сразу штраф, — он допил свою банку пива, легко смял и кинул в сторону мусорки. Банка не долетела и осталась лежать неподалеку.

— Какой штраф? — уточнил Джонатан.

— Не торопи события, Байерс. Чей ход?

— Стива.

Словно очнувшись, Харрингтон закрутил бутылку по кругу, и та сразу же указала на Билли. Тот усмехнулся.

— А вот и штраф.

— Ты еще даже не услышал вопрос, — начала было Нэнси, но, увидев, как он достал из куртки сигарету и прикурил, закатила глаза. — С тобой бесполезно разговаривать.

— Я плохо слышу одетых дамочек. Можешь раздеться, вдруг поможет, — он пошло подмигнул, втянул резкий, острый дым и ощутил, как на него падает тяжелое одеяло спокойствия. Он медленно выдохнул белую струю воздуха.

Внезапно у Стива удивленно расширились глаза.

— Это что, травка?

Билли облизнул губы — от косяка ему всегда хотелось пить, — достал из-под кровати еще одну банку пива и после громкого пшика присосался. Несколько капель стекли по подбородку. Вытерев их рукавом куртки, он осушил пиво махом, снова смял банку и выдохнул с довольным стоном.

— А что, Король Стив накуривался в старые добрые времена, про которые я столько слышу?

— И я этим не горжусь.

— Ну и зря.

Довольно крякнув, Билли подтолкнул бутылку, и та, сделав два круга, указала на Нэнси.

— Кто из этих двоих лучше в постели?

Лицо Нэнси вытянулось.

— Я не буду отвечать.

Билли протянул ей косяк и зловеще улыбнулся. Некоторое время она гипнотизировала протянутую самокрутку.

— Ты можешь не делать этого, — убито проговорил Джонатан, — если ты хочешь пощадить мои чувства, все нормально, скажи правду, или мы можем просто уй…

Нэнси схватила косяк и затянулась. Ее тут же скрутил громкий кашель, и из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Черт подери, — просипела она, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Забористая штука, скажи же, — Билли хмыкнул себе под нос, забрал косяк из ее ослабевшей руки и провернул бутылку еще раз.

— Эй, сейчас не твоя очередь, — возмутилась Линда без особого огня.

— Уилер сейчас не в состоянии, а я, как настоящий джентльмен, протягиваю ей руку помощи.

Бутылка указала на Линду.

— Что ты хотела сделать с той девкой, из-за которой ты порвала связки на соревнованиях?

Линда сощурилась и показала средний палец, явно не желая вспоминать прошлое. Он на это и рассчитывал. Взяв косяк, она осторожно вдохнула и вскоре закашлялась.

— Господи, как веслом по голове.

На несколько секунд Линда выпала из реальности, сосредоточившись на ощущениях и дыхании. Билли снова воспользовался моментом, чтобы бутылка указала на Байерса.

— Пас.

— Эй, почему? — Нэнси подняла голову, выглядя немного пьяной, и причмокнула языком. — Во рту так сухо, передайте пиво, пожалуйста.

— Все ради дамы, — Билли с готовностью подал ей банку, а Байерс закатил глаза.

— Вот поэтому.

— Ладно, трус, нам больше достанется.

Умелой рукой Билли закрутил бутылку за горлышко, и та безошибочно указала на Стива. Билли дернул в его сторону бровями, обещая все радости жизни.

— Черт, — пробормотал Харрингтон.

— Когда ты пытался залезть этой красотке в трусы, — Билли кивнул в сторону Нэнси, — ты уже был влюблен или влюбился после первого секса?

— Я всегда хорошо относился к Нэнс, — Стив зло сверкнул глазами.

— Это не ответ.

— Лучше ты не получишь, Харгроув.

Билли про себя рассмеялся, как злодей из мультфильма. Этих дебилов было так легко разводить, что, если бы они играли в покер, то все остались без трусов. Он протянул Харрингтону косяк, и тот нехотя взял сигарету. Он затянулся аккуратно: сначала набрал дым в щеки, задержал дыхание, а затем, прикрыв глаза и задрав голову, медленно выдохнул через нос. Когда он открыл глаза, то несколько секунд смотрел в потолок пустым взглядом.

До чего приятный сюрприз. Билли уж думал, что совращает малолетних.

— Качественный товар, — заметил Стив, вернувшись в реальность. — Где взял?

— Подарок от старых друзей.

На самом деле ему пришлось гонять за травой за триста километров к знакомому знакомых, в город, и он убил на это почти весь день, однако бешеной собаке и семь верст не крюк, когда от бессильной ярости он готов поджечь весь город, как Керри у Кинга. Так хоть делом можно заняться.

— Врешь, — с легкой улыбкой заметил Харрингтон, видимо, точно зная, где Билли достал траву.

— Что у меня есть друзья? Или что это подарок? — переспросил Билли опасно тихим голосом.

— Сам выбирай, — тот пожал плечами и залпом допил свое пиво.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты мухлюешь, — заметила Линда, ее речь стала медленной и странно расплывчатой. — Что-то тут нечисто.

Глядя ей в глаза, Билли только бессовестно оскалился. Пару лет назад, когда хиппари в Калифорнии заполонили все пляжи и парки, траву было достать проще простого, и стоила она пару десятков долларов за кусок. В классе не курили только совсем отшибленные заучки, так что теперь его даже самая качественная трава пробирала с третьего косяка. Кто-то называл это «толерантностью», а Билли лишь знал, что это дерьмо действовало на него не сразу. Он мог бы вытащить все их секреты наружу. Он знал, что мог.

— Слабаки, — кажется, после травки в нем открылась неведомая доселе доброта. — Крути Колесо Фортуны, — он кивнул Стиву.

Тот сделал ход, и бутылка указала на Билли. Что ж, не он один здесь умел вести нечестную игру. Они переглянулись, как игроки в покер, спалившие чужой блеф.

— Почему твои предки переехали?

— Тц-тц-тц, — недовольно покачал головой Билли. — А я только подумал, что мы подружились.

— Нам с тобой до друзей как до луны.

— Ты ударил меня в самое сердце, Харрингтон. В любом случае, эта история не из самых приятных, зачем портить вам настроение?

Кажется, его насмешливый тон никого не обманул.

— Если это тайна, я никому не скажу, — пробормотала Нэнси, смотря на него огромными оленьими глазами. — Джонатан тоже. Линда?

— Мне некому, — пожала плечами та, сонно моргая.

И, похоже, второй косяк достаточно развязал Билли язык, что тот всерьез задумался: а какой смысл молчать? В конце концов, этим накуренным придуркам никто не поверит, а Томми сейчас видит десятый сон. Кроме того, иногда Билли напоминал себе кипящую кастрюлю: давление становилось настолько сильным, что вода выливалась за края, и ему приходилось иметь дело с последствиями. В этот раз он решил открыть крышку сам.

— Ладно. Краткая информационная справка. Вы знали, что тех, кто рано попал в тюрьму, выпускают жить в специальные дома? Типа отеля, только под замком. В эту программу попасть сложно, обычно преступников выкидывают на улицу, и крутись как хочешь. Но вот если ты залетел за решетку в восемнадцать, да еще и на большой срок, то тебя засовывают на «реабилитацию». Жилье для несоциализированных.

Билли медленно затянулся, обновляя дым в голове, почему-то ему всегда было тяжело об этом говорить.

— Мать попала в тюрьму первый раз, когда ей едва стукнуло восемнадцать. Затем был перерыв, казалось, она исправилась, завела семью, осела, затем ее снова замели, когда мне было семь. В прошлом году ее выпустили по амнистии за хорошее поведение и засунули на край города вот в такой дом. Им нельзя трахаться, пить, курить, на дверях замки, на окнах — решетки. Но к бывшим заключенным можно приходить и даже жить с ними. Я собирался переехать к ней на последний год в школе, отцу это не понравилось.

То, что его планы сдала эта чертова рыжая мелюзга, он упоминать не стал.

— Тебя увезли от нее подальше? — первой догадалась Нэнси, на ее лице мелькнула жалость.

Но так как Билли не собирался лезть к ней в трусы, ему было насрать.

— В том числе. А еще у Сьюзан бывший муж с поехавшей крышей, который периодически доставлял нам проблем. Этот придурок стал преследовать Сьюзан, а затем стал подкарауливать Макс после школы, так что мой папаша собрал вещички и свалил с нами с такой скоростью, что пар из жопы был виден за километры.

— Но ты поддерживаешь с ней связь? — спросила Линда, открыв новую банку пива. — В смысле, дерьмо случается, каждый делает ошибки, это же не значит, что ей теперь запрещено с тобой общаться.

— О, мы созваниваемся. Строго раз в месяц под присмотром папаши. А то вдруг снова сговоримся.

— Блядь, вот дерьмо, — Стив запустил руку в волосы, будто собрался их вырвать.

— Только высшего качества, — показав на косяк, Билли оскалился и затянулся еще раз. — Давайте посмотрим, кто следующий. О, Харрингтон, это снова ты. Какая _неожиданность_.

— Действительно, — Стив низко рассмеялся, — ну давай свой вопрос.

— Томми рассказал, что в средней школе ты был так отчаянно одинок, что в закусочных платил за него и Кэрол, лишь бы они с тобой общались. Это правда?

Несколько секунд Стив выглядел, будто его пырнули ножом: перестав улыбаться, он удивленно моргнул. Затем его губы растянулись в неприятной, болезненной ухмылке.

— Не только в закусочных. В боулинге, в кафе, в кино каждые выходные. Надо сказать, Томми не сильно жаловался. Считай, мы друг друга стоили.

Что ж, как Билли и подозревал, с самооценкой у Короля Стива было совсем плохо. Однако раз он перестал зависать по вечеринкам и немного обрел уверенность в себе, то явно нашел кого-то более достойного своей заботы, чем Томми и Кэрол. Которые теперь отыгрывали заботливую семейку с Билли.

Черт. Он с Харрингтоном действительно составил бы отличную пару ебнутых на голову. Билли долго смотрел на Стива, а затем все равно протянул косяк.

— Он ответил на вопрос, — возразила Линда.

Стив не обратил внимания на ее слова, взял сигарету и, благодарно кивнув, затянулся.

— Томми — мудак, — обиженно произнесла Нэнси, уронив голову Джонатану на плечо. — Не обращай на него внимания.

— Ты не понимаешь, он всегда за меня заступался. В средней школе мы пробрались в класс химии, чтобы самим попробовать смешивать реагенты, я отошел в туалет, а когда вернулся, его уже схватили. Он меня не сдал. Он никогда меня не сдавал и прикрывал от отца. Черт, — Стив фыркнул, — отец до сих пор думает, что курево в моей комнате от Томми. Что пиво пьет только он. Что лифчик, который мама нашла однажды, принадлежит Кэрол. А я всегда выходил сухим из воды.

Сказать по правде, Билли уже все это слышал десять раз от самого Томми. Бесконечные жалобы на Короля Стива: какой он трус, испорченный деньгами тупица и бесхребетный мудила. И Билли уже не знал, отчего так взъелся на него вначале: оттого, что его сравнивали со Стивом на каждом шагу или оттого, что Томми залил ему в уши слишком много дерьма.

Вот только между ними была существенная разница: Билли не нуждался, чтобы какой-то там непонятный Томми прикрывал ему спину. Свои проблемы он решал сам, и Томми это знал. Более того, постоянно смотрел на Стива, будто все еще ждал, что тот образумится и их нездоровая троица с Кэрол воссоединится. Потому что Билли им было недостаточно.

Никогда никому недостаточно.

— Все равно он козел, — буркнула Нэнси.

Искренне улыбнувшись, Стив вернул косяк и закрутил бутылку. Та показала на Джонатана.

— Я не знаю, что спрашивать, — признался Харрингтон, почему-то глянув в сторону Билли.

— О, у меня найдется вопрос-другой, — тот облизнул губы, смерив парочку расчетливым взглядом. — Байерс, ты же много снимаешь на камеру, и наверняка твой объектив следил за этой деткой, — он кивнул на Нэнси, уже сонно и расслабленно лежащей в кольце его рук. — Теперь скажи-ка мне, ты когда-нибудь представлял, что она будет удовлетворять себя, пока ты ее фотографируешь? Хочешь, чтобы у тебя были такие фотки?

В наступившей тишине Джонатан уставился на него если не в ужасе, то очень близко к панике, даже Стив хмыкнул от удивления.

— Это два вопроса, — тихо произнес Байерс.

— Это за прошлый кон. Выбирай любой, — щедро предложил Билли, хотя это все равно была сделка с дьяволом, а лицо Джонатана было красноречивее любых слов.

Нэнси медленно обернулась на него через плечо и приоткрыла рот в удивленном «ох». Выдержав паузу, Билли рассмеялся.

— Будем считать, что ты ответил на оба, — сжав зубами косяк, он крутанул бутылку. — Ой, ну надо же, принцесса. Твоя очередь. Теперь скажи, ты готова исполнить фантазии своего парня? Может, прямо сегодня, пока вы в номере одни?

В этот раз шоу не удалось, потому что выдержки в девчонке оказалось гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Она подняла средний палец.

— Пошел ты, урод. Наша личная жизнь не для твоих развлечений.

Билли хотел было возразить, что, раз они такие ссыкухи, вообще не стоило садиться за игру, когда его отвлек звук тихого храпа. Все дружно посмотрели на Линду, которая умудрилась, открыв рот и привалившись к кровати, уснуть с банкой в руке.

— Ну, кажется, тебе повезло, Уилер, — произнес он вполголоса. — Вечеринка окончена.

 

На каждого трава действовала по-разному, и зачастую те, кто проходил через серьезные операции, вырубались после пары затяжек почти мгновенно. То ли после наркоза, то ли после длинного, утомительного дня, даже пока они собирали мусор и укладывали ее в кровать, Линда не пошевелилась, с виду не живее трупа. Только тихое сопение выдавало, что с ней все в порядке.

Они вылезли через окно, Нэнси и Джонатан ушли к себе, а Стив и Билли пошли относить пакет с мусором к баку.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил Стив по пути, и Билли недовольно щелкнул языком.

— А в этой дыре такой большой выбор. Не больше, чем в гадюшнике вроде Хокинса.

— Тебе так не нравится Хокинс?

— Чем может понравиться натуральная деревня из трех тысяч человек? Ни одного ночного клуба, все магазины закрываются в десять, две центральные улицы и вау, одна библиотека. Можно оттянуться и взять журналы за 1940-ой год. С ума сойти.

Стив скрыл смешок за кашлем.

Билли представил, как в номере его ждет нытье Томми по второму кругу, и решил пойти ва-банк. Он прислонился к стене рядом с контейнером.

— Курил с бонга когда-нибудь?

— Издеваешься? Отец бы с меня шкуру снял, если бы увидел в доме что-то такое.

— Тебя шмонают? В мою комнату никто не заходит без стука с двенадцати лет. Сказал бы, что это Томми.

— Я не настолько козел, — зло ответил Стив, смотря себе под ноги.

Странно, что они не разошлись, а стояли под чужими окнами, как два идиота, будто только и ждали, когда их поймают. Билли принял это за хороший знак.

— С кем делишь номер?

— Один. Преимущество капитана команды, как и у Линды.

— Хм, — Билли затушил окурок о железный бок мусорного бака, — хочешь попробовать?

— Что?

Билли хотел было ответить «накуриться сильнее», но понял, что ответом так же может быть «затусить вместе, не пытаясь убить друг друга». В напряженной тишине было слышно, как вдалеке проехала машина. Стив пожал плечами, будто сам не был уверен, хорошая ли это затея.

— Какие твои окна?

Стив удивленно моргнул, видимо, не ожидав, что Билли сразу перейдет к делу.

— Вторые с краю.

— Скоро буду, — с этими словами Билли засунул руки в карманы и ушел к своему номеру, не оглядываясь.

Он слабо представлял, чем они будут заниматься вдвоем, но, видимо, из-за дыма в голове ему было плевать. Если окно будет закрыто, ну и ладно. А если открыто — Харрингтон сам напросился.

 

С бонгом во внутреннем кармане и запасами травы он прошел по пустующей улице и нашел номер Стива. Рама была приоткрыта, но свет в ванной выключен. Харрингтон лег спать? Не-не-не, у них сегодня другие планы, пусть даже не надеется. Билли схватился за подоконник и подтянулся.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у него, когда он повис животом на раме.

Когда он залезал к Линде, все прошло гладко, учитывая, что он был трезвее. В этот раз ноги не слушались, и он постоянно боялся, что бонг выскочит из кармана и разобьется. Где потом его достать? Гнать до Чикаго?

Чуть не навернувшись вниз головой, он наконец забрался в ванную, причем буквально — душевая располагалась прямо возле окна. Пахло тиной и стоячей водой, за закрытой дверью мерцала еле видная полоска света. Билли открыл дверь и увидел, что Стив устроился на кровати, а свет шел от включенного телевизора.

— Выключи эту хрень, — скривился Билли и с размаху сел рядом, пружины натужно скрипнули.

Без возражений Харрингтон выключил телевизор и вместо этого щелкнул переключателем на настольной лампе, чтобы осветить довольно скромный номер.

— На самом деле я даже не помню, когда последний раз смотрел телевизор.

— У тебя что, ящика дома нет?

Глядя, как Билли разложил бонг, зажигалку и пакет с травой, Стив фыркнул:

— Конечно, есть, просто времени не было. Тебе помочь?

— Сгоняй налей воды на дюйм, — Билли отдал ему бонг. — Только не разбей, а то я тебе пальцы сломаю, — крикнул он вдогонку, когда тот скрылся в ванной.

Вернулся Стив и присел напротив, с любопытством следя за приготовлениями.

— Лед есть?

— Ага, — тот с готовностью вскочил, принес в пустом стакане из-под пепси кубики льда из морозилки.

Билли закинул лед внутрь бонга, и кубики застряли в среднем отсеке стеклянной колбы. Он привычно щелкнул зажигалкой, поднес пламя к кусочку травы, и та заалела тлеющими краями.

Приложившись сверху, Билли затянулся: дым мягко скользнул в легкие. Он ненадолго задержал дыхание и позволил траве подействовать. Затем медленно выдохнул и словно очутился в приятном, нежном тумане — все его тело окутала вата. Он даже не заметил, как прикрыл глаза, а когда очнулся, то увидел, что Стив все это время наблюдал за ним, склонив голову.

— И как?

— Гораздо сильнее любого косяка. И очень быстро может превратить твой мозг в кашу, если будешь злоупотреблять, — Билли протянул ему бонг.

Всегда считав, что лучше учиться на своих ошибках, он не стал предупреждать Стива, и тот в свою очередь, подпалив траву, слишком медленно вдохнул — в колбе успело собраться много густого белого дыма. Харрингтон мгновенно потерял фокус и, чуть не выронив бонг, закашлялся.

— Кто ж тебя так учил вдыхать, красавчик, — он перехватил Стива за руки и забрал бонг, чтобы отложить на прикроватную тумбу.

Харрингтон тяжело завалился на кровать, пытаясь проморгаться.

— Вот это вдарило, — просипел он. — Бля.

Билли на пробу пощелкал пальцами у его лица и видя, что Стив никак не отреагировал, подло рассмеялся.

— Король Стив обдолбался с первого затяга. Ну даешь.

Решив дать ему время прийти в себя, Билли встал, снял куртку и, оставшись в одной расстегнутой рубашке и джинсах, прошелся по комнате. Номер ничем не отличался от их с Томми, только вместо двух односпальных кроватей здесь была двуспальная. Телек — говно, пластиковый телефон, картина с изображением дороги, убегающей вдаль, сумка Харрингтона с его формой и кроссовками. Чувствуя себя естествоиспытателем, Билли наклонился и вдохнул запах пота.

Его всегда штырило от травы безумным любопытством и жаждой деятельности. При том, что тело ощущалось как желе, его шатало, и он постоянно держался за стены. Подойдя к окну, Билли осторожно выглянул между полосок жалюзи.

В школьном автобусе никого не было видно, однако окна одного из номеров напротив были распахнуты и горел свет. Господи, вот им делать нечего.

Хотя было бы забавно подбить всю команду свалить под покровом ночи, а потом дружно объявиться спустя неделю. Если бы это была Калифорния и его старый класс, их бы уже и след простыл.

Но он здесь. За три тысячи километров. И эти говнюки о нем даже не вспоминают.

Громко щелкнув жалюзи, Билли обернулся с желанием что-нибудь сломать. Под кожей словно завибрировало электричество, подбивая его совершить глупость.

Но это был уже не тот гнев, что прежде, — гораздо слабее. Невозможно злиться все время, ненависть требует сил, а откат от нее хуже, чем после самого страшного похмелья. Билли больше не хотел чувствовать себя как последнее дерьмо.

Он обернулся и увидел беспомощного Стива, смотрящего в потолок: волосы торчали во все стороны, а лицо выражало такую обиду на несправедливость мира, что Билли просто не смог удержаться и спросил:

— Что, красавчик, слабоват ты для взрослого веселья?

— Кто вообще захочет курить эту гадость? — Харрингтон потер лоб ладонью.

— Хей, не умеешь — не берись. Или дай сделать тем, кто умеет. Кстати!

Билли пришла в голову замечательная идея, и он вернулся к кровати. Убрав все лишнее на прикроватную тумбу, он скинул кроссовки и забрался на покрывало — оно уже смялось, и кое-где оголились белые простыни.

— Что ты задумал? — вяло моргая, Стив повернул к нему голову.

— На счет три закрой глаза, открой рот.

— Это... э-э... прозвучало _до жути страшно_ , Харгроув.

— Заткнись, Харрингтон.

Билли запалил траву, быстро и коротко вдохнул, а затем наклонился к Стиву. Тот с удивленным «блядь» открыл рот, и Билли пустил медленную струю дыма. Харрингтона еле хватило на полный вдох, и он прикрыл глаза. Так близко Билли видел каждую ресничку и каждую складку его сухих, потрескавшихся губ. Он отстранился, предвкушая реакцию.

— Ну как?

Стив нехотя открыл глаза, зрачки почти поглотили радужку, делая их абсолютно черными.

— Лучше, — хрипло повторил он. — Гора-аздо лучше.

— Если ты используешь такой голос для соблазнения, то понятно, как ты кадрил девчонок, — Билли устроился с ним плечом к плечу и вытянул ноги.

— А это что, твои постельные манеры?

Они переглянулись, сообразив, что сейчас находились в кровати, и заржали на всю комнату. Билли утер выступившие слезы.

— Неужели проснулось чувство юмора, Харрингтон?

— Ты просто обдолбан, Харгроув, вот и смеешься над моими шутками.

— Вариант.

Стив согнулся, чтобы тоже снять кроссовки, и запустил их по одной так, что они задели картину, и та слетела с гвоздика, ударилась углом, а затем словно в замедленной съемке с треском упала стеклом на комод.

Несколько секунд они смотрели на отпечаток от картины на стене.

— Ой.

Они снова заржали, как сумасшедшие, и Билли даже схватился за живот, не в силах остановиться и хватая ртом воздух.

— Черт, мы разбудим всех соседей.

— Да и насрать.

Из Стива будто вышло напряжение, как из воздушного шарика, и он с облегчением упал на кровать и лениво улыбнулся.

— Вот скажи мне, на что надеялся Джонсон, когда посылал нас сюда? Ланферн знаменита своей юниорской баскетбольной командой с шестидесятых. Черт подери, с _шестидесятых_. У них здесь школа _убийц_. Ты видел их вообще?

— Как будто в лес вошел, — хмыкнул Билли, закинув руки за голову.

Электричество под кожей приятно покалывало. Было хорошо, тело гудело, словно ему сделали массаж. Пустота в голове — самая прекрасная тишина на свете, наконец мысли не лезли все разом, а он мог управлять ими, брать и откидывать, когда захотел. Мог быть счастлив, несмотря ни на что.

— И ноги как ласты. Хочешь прикол? Они младше нас на два года.

— Что? — Билли поперхнулся. — Шутишь что ли?

— Неа. Нас размазала малышня.

— Джонсон — ублюдок. Ставлю, что он пустил нас на разогрев перед весенними плей-офф играми.

Билли потянулся к бонгу: хватит еще на один раз, а затем придется забивать заново. Он не был уверен, что ему стоит увлекаться: завтра обещало наступить с сильным похмельем, однако он все равно подпалил насадку, вдохнул дым и наклонился к Стиву. Тот с удивительной готовностью раскрыл рот. Будто для поцелуя.

От этой мысли в паху Билли потяжелело, и он непроизвольно склонился к нему ближе, но, вовремя спохватившись, уперся рукой в подушку рядом с его головой. Стив, казалось, ничего не заметил, сосредоточившись на струе дыма. Харрингтон успел облизать губы, и теперь они были вспухшие, воспаленные от того, что он прикусил их, пока смеялся, и Билли сглотнул, чувствуя приступ жажды.

Не стоит этого делать. Не здесь, не сейчас. Тем более, не с Харрингтоном.

Заметив его стеклянный взгляд, Стив улыбнулся и, чуть поперхнувшись дымом, спросил:

— Ч-что?

Мозг Билли завис, и он наклонился ближе и лизнул лицо Стива: широко прошелся языком по щеке, вдавив мягкую кожу, затем по скуле, виску, задев линию роста волос, и закончил на лбу. Привкус чуть влажной от пота кожи остался на языке, в нос ударил тот же самый запах, как от спортивной формы, только гуще, сильнее. Билли хотел зарыться носом в этот запах. Паника от того, что он натворил, пробила все его тело, и он замер в ужасе, не зная, что делать, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Ох, блядь, Харгроув, ну ты и мерзкий тип, — Стив пихнул его в грудь, но Билли, чуть покачнувшись, вдруг приблизился к его носу и щелкнул зубами.

— Аф.

От неожиданности Харрингтон снова рассмеялся.

— Ты совсем поехал?

Билли правда стоило на этом остановиться, попрощаться, забрать бонг и свалить обратно к себе в номер. Но паника и желание все еще кипели в крови: несмотря на слабые потуги Стива вырваться, он лизнул его по другой щеке, на этот раз увлекшись и сделав пару лакающих движений возле его уха, прямо у вспотевшего виска.

Харрингтон даже дышать перестал, ошалело на него уставившись.

— Для симметрии.

— Фу-у! — Стив вытер его слюну с лица, уперся ладонью ему в голую грудь, и на этот раз Билли позволил себя оттолкнуть.

Он хлопнулся на спину, все его тело как угли тлело знакомым жаром, с которым он знал, что надо делать, но именно этого делать и не стоило ни при каких обстоятельствах. Это не Лос-Анджелес и не отель рядом с баром «Пистонс», в котором отжигали все, кому не лень, еще когда он пешком под стол ходил. Здесь некому показывать свое невероятное либидо под марихуаной, и тем более не стоит пугать Харрингтона, а то еще наложит в свои узкие джинсы.

Там, в Калифорнии, у Билли были друзья. Отличная компания: они сбегали вместе на пляж, чтобы зависнуть на берегу с одеялами и костром. Иногда они ночевали на песке неделями, когда позволяла погода. Ехали туда сразу после занятий, катались на досках, пили пиво, болтали и трахались кто с кем. Это было его убежище.

В этой ебаной дыре даже пляжа нет.

Билли выгнуло, как от боли, и он со стоном растер ладонями лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Хотелось пить. Чертовски. А еще у него был стояк, а с закрытыми глазами он мог сделать вид, что все хорошо.

Несколько минут было слышно только их шумное дыхание, и Билли радовался, как идиот, что Харрингтон еще не сбежал в ванную или прямо на улицу, а просто лежал рядом. Их плечи все еще соприкасались, и спокойное дыхание Стива будто через слои ткани и кожи передавалось Билли.

Может, Харрингтон даже не понял, чего он от него хотел.

От мыслей его отвлекла тень и теплая, даже горячая ладонь на груди, прямо на уровне сердца. Он открыл глаза и почувствовал давление: Стив использовал его как опору, чтобы дотянуться до бонга, а затем, постучав насадкой о прикроватную тумбу, чтобы выбить остатки травы, и вовсе устроил холодное дно бонга прямо на нем.

— Ты охренел, Харрингтон? — Билли приподнял брови в удивлении, не делая попыток скинуть с себя все это добро.

В ответ он получил странную ухмылку и еще более странный блеск во взгляде Стива: тот облизнул губы, прежде чем приложиться к обновленному бонгу, и щелкнул зажигалкой. Дно, касающееся живота Билли, сразу стало теплее, а вода забурлила белесым дымом. Он завороженно смотрел, как Стив легко, гладко затянулся — не то что в первый раз — и, убрав бонг в сторону, наклонился к нему. Он все наклонялся и наклонялся, медленно и неторопливо, пока, наконец, не коснулся губами его губ, и они открылись навстречу друг другу. Пройдя двойную очистку, дым вместе с дыханием был теплее и мягче, Стив едва касался его ртом, однако и этого хватило, чтобы Билли потерялся в ощущениях и запустил ладонь ему в волосы на затылке, удерживая его рядом.

Когда они отстранились, Билли несколько секунд боролся с желанием притянуть Харрингтона обратно и только благодаря последним крохам самообладания расслабил пальцы. Стив лег рядом, почему-то даже не вспомнив, что между ними вообще-то может оставаться пространство. Будто им нужно было касаться плечами, руками, бедрами, ощущая чужое присутствие, делясь теплом.

Иногда от травы появлялась сверхчувствительность, и тогда ты мог зависнуть, трогая шелк, бархат или гладкое дерево. Стив, казалось, тоже залип, поглаживая стеклянную колбу пальцами и не замечая ничего вокруг, даже взгляд, которым его сверлил Билли.

Каковы шансы, а? Что парень, который бесил его одним своим существованием, окажется с ним на одной волне?

Билли не знал, сколько прошло времени. Просто в какой-то момент его отпустило, и он потянулся к бонгу, забрал его у Стива и запалил. Дым пронесся по нему, как легкий теплый бриз с побережья: тот, что напоминал о доме, Калифорнии, когда они сидели у костра, а шум воды ласково убаюкивал их под ночным небом.

Он склонился к Стиву молча, ни о чем не предупреждая и не спрашивая, и тот привычно — с каких пор это стало привычно? — подстроился и с готовностью принял дым. Еще не поцелуй, но уже не невинный паровоз: их губы двигались, касались друг друга, Билли чувствовал языком сухой, вязкий дым, который перекатывался между ними. Отстранившись, он завис над Харрингтоном и лениво прикрыл глаза.

Стива привлек блеск его кулона, и он поднес его ближе к лицу.

— Ты верующий?

— Возможно, — он пожал плечами. — Не знаю. У меня плохие отношения с теми, у кого прописаны правила поведения. Я взял его из маминых вещей, точнее, из того, что осталось, остальное отец выкинул.

— Ты по ней скучаешь?

В обычное время Билли послал бы его к черту с таким вопросом, потому что «ну какого хрена вообще?», но, увидев беспокойный взгляд Харрингтона, полный участия, тяжело вздохнул и устроился рядом на локте.

— Я помню только, как лет в шесть проснулся ночью, а ее нет. Отец был в командировке. Входная дверь распахнута настежь. Я оделся и пошел ее искать. Было, кстати, довольно прохладно, я надел куртку и сапоги на голые ноги, промерз до костей, потом часто болел ангиной.

— Нашел?

Билли фыркнул.

— Конечно, я нашел эту шалаву. Тусила в баре за углом.

— И она оставила тебя ночью? Одного? — если бы Билли не увидел искреннего удивления на лице Стива, то решил бы, что тот издевается.

— Ночью, днем, иногда на целую неделю, пока отец не возвращался и не забирал ее из бара. Он лупил ее, после чего она превращалась в мать года на пару месяцев. Потом очередная командировка отца и все повторялось. Он говорит, что я с ней одного поля ягода, — Билли горько хмыкнул под нос. — Может, он и прав.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Тебе будет неинтересно.

— Хей, я же спросил, — Стив все еще бережно держал кулон между пальцев.

— Будешь смеяться, Харрингтон, но я словно слышу этот зов и не могу порой остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Гнать по шоссе на край земли, бежать все дальше, и дальше, и дальше, пока ничего не будет напоминать о прошлом. Говорю прямо как чокнутый, — он покачал головой, вытерев уголки глаз.

На пальцах осталась влага, но он не чувствовал желания плакать. Может, его глаза от травы покраснели?

Он не сказал кое-что еще. Иногда желание сбежать было единственным, что имело значение, единственным, чего ему хотелось по-настоящему. Только Билли не был уверен, что если выйдет на улицу, то остановится хотя бы на ближайшем автовокзале, а не на другом конце вселенной. Чтобы успокоить нервы, он затянулся бонгом и позволил завиткам дыма клубиться изо рта, а затем втянул дым носом и снова выдохнул.

— Ты прям как дракон.

— Выдыхать по-французски не так уж сложно, когда приноровишься.

Со следующей затяжкой Билли выдохнул через нос, пустив две струи дыма, и Стив рассмеялся, слегка хлопнув его по бедру. Его рука там и осталась, и от нее тут же пошел жар, прямо сквозь джинсы. Значило ли это что-то, или Билли себе придумал? Он посмотрел на Стива, пытаясь понять его выражение лица. Тот выглядел отстраненным, будто блуждал по своим собственным воспоминаниям.

— У нас в конце улицы раньше стоял дом, где до Ричкинсов жил мужик. Он всегда был один. Родители запрещали нам подходить к его двору.

— Педофил?

— Что? — Стив удивленно моргнул, будто на секунду вообще забыл, где находился. — Нет, ничего такого. Просто соседи видели пару раз, как к нему приходили другие мужчины. Девчонки просто распевали дразнилки, а у нас, пацанов, была забава посерьезнее. Ну, или проверка на храбрость. Надо было подбежать к его дому через весь двор, коснуться стены, досчитать до двенадцати и убежать обратно, пока тебя не поймали.

Билли хмыкнул.

— И в чем смысл? Он пытался вас поймать?

— Сначала нет, потом Томми как-то раз написал маркером на его машине «пидор», и, кажется, мы его разозлили. Когда пришла моя очередь, и я тоже пошел к стене, но не выдержал и сбежал раньше, чем досчитал до двенадцати.

— Мужик вышел из дома?

— Не-а. Я просто испугался. Мне казалось, что через стену что-то пугающее проникает в меня прямо через кожу.

Билли посмотрел на ладонь Стива, лежащую на его бедре. О, так вот значит как. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как в животе что-то нервно шевельнулось.

— Боишься до сих пор?

Стив промолчал и сжал его бедро сильнее, избегая смотреть Билли в глаза. Казалось, он и сам не знал, что делал, и его пальцы еле заметно подрагивали — Билли даже не заметил бы, если бы не приглядывался. Он взял бонг, закурил, чувствуя, как голова совсем перестает соображать, а затем повернулся к Стиву.

Завтра он об этом пожалеет. Они оба.

Харрингтон посмотрел на него, подняв брови, а когда они пересеклись взглядами, неловко улыбнулся уголками губ. Отложив бонг и приблизившись, Билли обхватил его лицо ладонью и устроил большой палец на нижней губе. Кожу стало покалывать от предвкушения, а сердце забилось чаще. Стив приоткрыл рот, и дым легко скользнул между ними сначала вперед, а затем назад при выдохе.

Не удержавшись, Билли на пробу несколько раз поцеловал его без языка, одними губами, а затем потерся носом о его щеку, и Харрингтон довольно простонал. От этого звука у Билли все в паху запульсировало и еще сильнее пересохло в горле.

Он провел большим пальцем по шершавой губе Стива, и тот коротко выдохнул, захваченный моментом. От дурмана каждое прикосновение превращалось в целый неизученный спектр ощущений.

Это была плохая идея. Ужасная. Репутация любого в школе держится на честном слове. Назови девчонку шлюхой, а парня — пидарасом, и все, дело сделано. Если эти слухи доберутся до отца, его ждет домашний арест до самого выпускного. Ну как же, ему же нельзя портить семейную репутацию, как когда-то испортила его мать. Внезапно перед ним словно замаячила красная тряпка для быка, он уже просто не мог отказаться от своей затеи.

Хищно улыбнувшись, Билли взял ладонь Стива и переложил с бедра себе на ширинку, тот резко очнулся и в ужасе уставился вниз.

— Что, Харрингтон? — прошептал Билли ему на ухо. — Хочешь сбежать? Даже не сосчитав до двенадцати?

Он вдавил пальцы себе в промежность, и тот прошипел, попытавшись вырваться:

— Ну ты мудила.

— Ты и так знал это, до того, как мы дошли до первой базы.

— Первая база считается только с языком.

— Ты правда хочешь поспорить? — уточнил Билли, с намеком смотря на его губы.

Стив осекся на полуслове и просто застыл, будто слишком живо представив эту картину.

Ладно, похоже, тактика в лоб с Харрингтоном не работала, и он не из тех парней, что любят агрессивный подход. Что ж, можно зайти и другим путем. Билли отпустил его безжизненную руку.

— Давай, считаем до двенадцати, и ты закрываешь свой гештальт.

— Геш… что?

— Гештальт, — повторил Билли и, видя, что Стив все еще ничего не понял, раздраженно закатил глаза. — Ты что, на уроках сердечки вырисовываешь? Гештальт — эта такая штука, которую надо сделать, или жизнь не мила. Что-то, что обещал себе, но не нашлось времени. И мысли не дают тебе покоя.

— Ты хочешь поехать со мной к дому Ричкинсов и подержаться за стену?

Билли уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.

— А ты не слишком сообразительный, я смотрю.

— Иди в жопу, Харгроув.

— Одни только обещания, — отмахнулся Билли, снял рубашку с плеч, оставшись в одних джинсах, и сел ближе. — Я буду твоей стеной, принцесса.

Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо.

Билли неверяще рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ты безнадежен, Харрингтон. К тебе только с неоновой вывеской подкатывай, — он оседлал Стива, взял его за вторую руку и положил себе на шею, оказавшись в его объятиях. — Смотри, кусок дебила, руки вот сюда, подбородок подними и сделай свои пухлые губки бантиком.

— Ты меня сейчас обозвал или похвалил?

Стив был обдолбан, потому, наверное, не сразу сообразил, к чему все идет. Билли еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Помнишь, как считать до двенадцати?

Стив кивнул, и, когда его глаза расширились в осознании, было уже поздно: Билли положил ладонь ему на подбородок, сократил дистанцию между ними и прижался закрытыми губами к его губам. Без дыма, без оправдания с куревом. Всего лишь сухое прикосновение, но Стив уставился на него, как на лох-несское чудовище, всплывшее из глубин. После нескольких секунд Билли чуть отодвинулся и напомнил:

— Считай, баклан.

Из Стива вырвался нервный смешок.

— Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь?

— Нет, ты, конечно, можешь подержаться за мой член вместо этого, я не против, — оскалился Билли, и Харрингтон поперхнулся.

— Нет, спасибо. С чего ты вообще решил, что мне это нужно?

Билли не любил произносить очевидные вещи, тем более о всяких там эмоциональных вещах. Просто кое-что ты понимал сразу и без лишних намеков. Например, что Стив все еще не выкинул его с кровати. Что позволил сидеть у себя на коленях, и Билли чувствовал бедрами, как Стив слегка подрагивает, что его руки все еще были закинуты ему на плечи. Как будто он ждал последнего железного довода.

Билли и раньше не отличался большим терпением, а укуренный тратил и того меньше времени на лишнюю болтовню, особенно когда рядом маячила перспектива секса.

— Считай. До. Двенадцати.

Если Стив ждал, что он тут же начнет лезть к нему с языком, то ошибся. Добравшись до Харрингтона, Билли обхватил его затылок и уткнулся прямо под подбородок, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. От запаха Стива у него сносило крышу, кожа шеи была мягкой, и Билли потерся о нее щекой, а затем широко лизнул до самого уха. Стив совсем перестал дышать, пока его руки безвольно лежали на плечах Билли, не приближая и не отталкивая его.

Это не Калифорния, напомнил себе Билли. Это гребаный Хокинс, и это Стив, мать его, Харрингтон, с которым каким-то чудом у них нашлось что-то общее. Например, желание, которое не было направлено на кого-то конкретного, и накуренная, одурманенная тяга трогать находящееся рядом живое тело. На баскетбольном поле они понимали друг друга без слов, действовали как один, и он не мог ошибиться.

Билли подтолкнул Харрингтона лечь на подушку под более удобным углом, еще раз прочертил слюнявую дорожку от его шеи до уха, пока тот, еле дыша и не зная, куда деть руки, придерживал его за плечи. Плечи были безопасной зоной. Но пальцы Харрингтона подрагивали, будто хотели оказаться гораздо ниже.

Мягкая, податливая кожа под губами Билли была как наркотик. От слюны она стала гладкой, скользкой, чуть порозовела от его стараний, и Билли присосался к нежному участку рядом с челюстью, наконец пробуя ее на вкус в полную силу. Он втянул кожу в рот и, прижавшись к ней языком, с силой провел ниже к самому воротнику рубашки. Стив ответил не стоном, а всем телом: его выгнуло, пальцы вцепились Билли в плечи, и Билли почувствовал, как на долю секунды тот прижался к нему бедрами.

В паху пульсировало, член неприятно упирался в жесткую ткань джинсов, но Билли не обращал внимания. Казалось, все вокруг было с терпким привкусом травы: кожа, запах пота, запах волос. Его словно качало на волнах одинаково сильных ощущений, и раньше он бы уже запустил руку в штаны и довел себя до разрядки. Травка помогала сосредоточиться на другом.

Сухие губы Стива не были особо приятными: шершавая, потрескавшаяся кожа, он смочил ее слюной, прошелся языком по нижней, затем по верхней. Билли помог себе пальцем, оттянув нижнюю губу Харрингтона в сторону, чуть приоткрыв десны, и лизнул, задев зубы. Стив резко выдохнул через нос.

Сколько прошло времени? Харрингтон считал? Или он вел учет подходам, потому что Билли казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность. Или пара секунд? Билли вылизывал его губы, пока те не стали гладкими и припухшими, теперь целовать их было гораздо приятнее, теплая нежная кожа так и просилась, чтобы он снова и снова проходил по ней языком.

Он сделал круг по нижней губе, затем по верхней, затем еще раз медленнее и еще медленнее, пока на каждую губу у него не уходило несколько долгих мгновений — он изучал их обстоятельно, точно зная, что будет вспоминать об этом еще долго при одном только взгляде на Харрингтона.

Когда они будут сталкиваться в коридоре. На тренировках. В душе. Стив будет слизывать воду с губ, и Билли будет смотреть и помнить, как они зажимались в отеле Спрингфилда. В дешевом номере, пропахшем пылью и травой, которую они раскурили. Пока глотку сводило от жажды, а в паху пульсировало от желания.

Он скользнул кончиком языка глубже, но, натолкнувшись на сомкнутые зубы, прошелся вдоль, просясь внутрь. Стив загнанно дышал и не двигался, его хватка на плечах Билли была стальной, будто пальцы свело судорогой. Напряжение читалось в каждой мышце, даже на шее Харрингтона выступили жилы. Билли чуть отодвинулся, горячо дыхнул на влажные губы, как на замерзшее зеркало, и снова медленно поцеловал, намекая, чтобы тот открыл рот.

Еще мгновение, и Билли бы отступил, однако Стив вдруг приподнял голову, обхватил губами его язык и жадно всосал. Билли низко, хрипло простонал, не узнавая собственный голос, и толкнулся бедрами. Он бы кончил прямо сейчас, если бы не расслабляющий эффект травки.

Он приподнял голову, до сих пор чувствуя вкус Стива на языке. Ему нужно было увидеть его выражение лица. До смерти нужно.

Несколько прядей прилипло ко лбу Харрингтона, он дышал через рот, будто только что закончил пробежку, а в глазах был знакомый огонь, отдающий одновременно ужасом и безумием. Билли сам видел это выражение лица в зеркале, когда в первый раз засосался с парнем на концерте «Эй Си/Ди Си» в пятнадцать в Сан-Франциско. Он стоял в туалете, пьяный вдрызг, с видом, будто его мир только что полетел в тартарары. Его трясло, пока он еле открывал кран, чтобы плеснуть холодной воды на лицо, а затем все время, пока он пытался отпить из сложенных чашей ладоней. Вода стекала по груди и штанам, а он даже не замечал этого.

Тогда он понял, что это оно — то безумие, которое каждую ночь гнало мать в бар, подальше от мирной, спокойной жизни, подальше от дома и собственного ребенка. Как и она, Билли летел на скорости и делал кульбиты, не зная слова “стоп” и лишь интуитивно уходя от удара о землю. И мгновения, когда он рисковал абсолютно всем, были самыми счастливыми в его жизни.

Он видел отсвет этого безумного огня в Харрингтоне, в ночь, когда они подрались. Он видел его снова во время игры, когда они вместе шли на таран, зная, что у них нет ни шанса. Этот ужас перед самым падением, когда уже знаешь, что ничего нельзя остановить или исправить.

Билли подхватил рубашку Стива за нижний край и потянул наверх, оголяя живот: не быстро, чтобы не испугать, но и не слишком медленно. Дорожка жестких, темных волос спускалась под джинсы, зато его грудь оказалась гладкой. Под взглядом Билли мышцы дернулись, будто Стив уже не мог лежать спокойно. И действительно, Харрингтон на пробу скользнул руками по его бедрам.

— Эй, — позвал Стив, облизнув губы, — иди сюда.

От такого приглашения Билли не мог отказаться.

— Как скажешь, принцесса.

Он наклонился и вовлек его в новый поцелуй, на этот раз с языками, и не было неловкости первого раза, они легко подстроились, зная друг друга, как давние любовники. Харрингтон издал звук, будто пытался скрыть смех, но расплывшаяся улыбка выдала его с головой.

— Что? — сбив дыхание, спросил Билли, все еще поглаживая его грудь ладонью.

— Щекотно.

От этой простоты и честности в голосе Харрингтона он немного сбился с мысли.

— Король Стив боится щекотки? — Билли на пробу провел всей пятерней, и тот слегка дернулся под его прикосновением.

— Не то чтобы в моем договоре о найме, — будто распробовав и уже не в силах насытиться, Стив урвал несколько поцелуев между словами, — в качестве королевской особы Хокинса, — и снова смазанные поцелуи куда-то в щеку, — прописывалось обратное.

С этим трудно было спорить, но Билли все равно хмыкнул ему в губы.

— Я постараюсь быть нежнее.

— Если ты будешь еще нежнее, у меня случится инфаркт.

Не выдержав абсурдности ситуации, Билли уткнулся лбом ему куда-то в висок и захохотал. Было здорово смеяться, целоваться до пульса в ушах, трогать, гладить, знать, что кто-то рядом и видит его настоящего, хотя без постоянной злости он чувствовал себя голым и уязвимым.

— Харрингтон, что ты несешь?

— Ой, ну прости, что я немного нервничаю, пока пытаюсь снять с тебя штаны, — Стив нетерпеливо рыкнул, дернув его за петли джинсов на поясе.

Билли даже не заметил его попыток. Поняв свою оплошность, он приподнял бедра, вжикнула молния, и он почувствовал толчок, с каким Стив стянул его джинсы вниз с задницы. От неожиданности он рухнул на Харрингтона грудью, пока тот, дергая штаны за пояс, пытался спустить их еще ниже. Это было неловко, глупо, и Билли засмеялся громче, пряча лицо в подушке.

— Придурок, что ты делаешь?

Стив оскорбленно остановился. Причем с виду оскорбленный тем, что джинсы Билли сидели на нем, как влитые, и отказывались так легко сдаваться.

— Тебе там ничего не жмет? Предполагался трюк ниндзя, чтобы ты ничего не заметил.

Билли приподнял голову, чтобы проверить, насколько Харрингтон в своем уме. Все оказалось хуже — тот был убийственно серьезен. Билли заржал в голос. Пояс джинсов стреножил его на уровне бедер, и он просто бессовестно умирал со смеху куда-то Стиву в шею.

— Харрингтон, боже, какой из тебя ниндзя? — просипел Билли, пытаясь отдышаться. — Черный пояс школы бульдозера?

— Ах вот как, — раздалось у него возле уха, и вдруг Стив каким-то образом поменялся с Билли местами, оказавшись сверху. С глухим ударом тот упал на мягкую кровать и посмотрел наверх. Взъерошенная челка теперь падала Харрингтону на глаза, и он, довольно оскалившись, сдул ее в сторону. — Я же сказал — ниндзя.

Улыбаясь так, что аж щеки заболели, Билли откинул голову на подушку. Стало даже лучше. Так ему точно не придется переживать, что он кого-то там напугает своей активностью.

— Не тормози, шао-линь.

Казалось, Стив почувствовал себя увереннее, оказавшись сверху: стянув рубашку, он скинул ее куда-то на пол, а затем изучающе прошелся теплыми ладонями по голой груди Билли.

— Что самое странное было в Хокинсе, когда ты приехал?

Билли удивился внезапному вопросу, но, похоже, Стив просто пытался себя отвлечь, чтобы не запаниковать в ненужный момент.

— Тишина, — он позволил Харрингтону стянуть с себя джинсы, и те тоже отправились на пол. — Город по ночам как будто мертвый. Ни сигнализации под окном от тупого соседа, ни разборок за стеной, копы не тормозят тебя на улице, потому что их сколько… трое на весь город?

Стив наклонился за поцелуем, и Билли запустил пальцы ему в волосы, пока они скользили языками и потирались бедрами в одном ритме. Он ощущал себя пьяным от смеха, от близости, от постоянного возбуждения вот уже черт знает сколько времени, и не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Утро было еще далеко, но оно уже маячило неминуемой расплатой.

Словно уловив его неприятные мысли, Стив поцеловал его грубее, будто хотел, чтобы тот вернулся на землю.

— Разве это плохо?

— Я не говорил, что плохо, я сказал «странно».

Харрингтон на это загадочно ухмыльнулся, но глаза остались серьезными.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что по-настоящему «странное» творится в Хокинсе.

Билли взял за его бедра, погладил теплую поясницу и скользнул пальцами за пояс джинсов, чтобы ощутить гладкость кожи на его заднице. Толкнувшись вперед и вырвав у Стива довольный стон, он опасливо спросил:

— Страннее, чем это?

— Гораздо, — мрачный огонь в глазах Харрингтона будто стал ярче. — И это не странно, это офигительно, мозговыносяще, безумно хорошо.

Билли сжал его задницу жадными руками, пытаясь напомнить, что вот конкретно для подобного еще точно рано. Но всем же можно помечтать? Он расстегнул его ширинку и помог стянуть джинсы вместе с нижним бельем.

О да, отличный вид. Привет-привет, давно не виделись, аж с вечернего душа. Член Стива полностью в боевой готовности алел влажной головкой и выглядел довольно агрессивно, выдавая все желания владельца. Как будто стесняясь и пытаясь отвлечь, Стив вытянулся на нем и поцеловал, выписывая языком такое, что у Билли мгновенно перехватило дыхание. И в любой другой момент он был бы не против, чтобы его так отвлекали хоть всю ночь, пока он насквозь не промочит смазкой трусы, но вообще-то он хотел кончить. Причем как будто еще со вчерашнего дня: весь низ живота горел, член неудобно подпирал резинку, и если он в ближайшее время не спустит, то может и забыть, что Стив вообще-то ни черта не смыслит в том, что делает.

И никакие разговоры тут не помогут. Он облажается по полной и будет ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Твое «странно» связано с теми рисунками у Байерсов? — между делом спросил Билли, пытаясь удержаться и не начать проминать пальцами ягодицы Стива. Вместо этого он гладил его спину, лопатки, плечи и зарывался ему в волосы.

— Возможно, — выдохнул тот, низко простонав, когда Билли в очередной раз запустил пальцы ему между прядей и прошелся по коже головы, слегка задевая ногтями.

— Макс знает?

Билли вытащил свой член из трусов, чуть не зашипев от облегчения, обхватил его и член Стива вместе и начал медленно скользить рукой вверх-вниз. Кожа на члене была сухой, только с конца капала влага, и ему пришлось сплюнуть на ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить первые мгновения.

— Что? — казалось, Стив потерял нить разговора, когда с одной стороны Билли трахал его в рот, а с другой все сильнее и плотнее сжимал их члены.

Когда-нибудь он заставит Харрингтона подрочить при нем. Он узнает, как Стиву нравится: быстро, медленно, о чем думает, что представляет, прежде чем кончить, и Стив не будет при нем скрываться, как хороший мальчик, который боится напугать девочку. Он разведет для него ноги, и Билли вылижет его от ягодичной складки до пупка. Вся его задница будет истекать от его слюны, черт бы его побрал.

— Я спросил, Макс знает? — низко прошептал Билли и присосался к его шее.

Свободной рукой он придерживал Стива за затылок, потому что знал: стоит ему скользнуть ниже, и он как минимум трахнет его пальцами. Если, конечно, остановится на этом. Кончики пальцев аж покалывало.

— Да, да, конечно знает, она же там была, — лихорадочно ответил Стив, совсем не соображая, что болтает.

Ох, никакая трава не нужна, чтобы разговорить Харрингтона. Достаточно подвести его к оргазму, и все ответы будут его. Словно очнувшись, Стив с подозрением отстранился от очередного поцелуя, его губы были блестящими, красными и припухшими, и Билли мог гордиться своей работой.

— Ах ты говнюк, — без жара заметил Харрингтон, облизнувшись.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — оскалился Билли, начиная наращивать темп, и Стив открыл рот и беззвучно замер. Во всем была виновата травка, расслабившая все мышцы в теле, из-за чего оргазм было не так легко достичь, как обычно, а кожа уже стала сверхчувствительной. Билли мог поклясться, что когда они оба кончат, то это будет сверхновая. — Но не сегодня.

— Ты… не представляешь… как я рад… это слышать, — задыхаясь, пробормотал Харрингтон.

Они оба вспотели, и Стив дрожащей, скользкой рукой обхватил его за предплечье, чтобы хоть за что-то держаться, пока секс медленно превращался в изысканную пытку. Сам Билли уже почти ничего не видел, кроме влажных прядей на лбу Стива, его красного лица и абсолютно ошалелого взгляда. Их поцелуй длился, длился и длился бесконечно: он меняли угол, вели и уступали натиску, даже челюсть уже сыто и устало ныла, пока Билли вколачивался со Стивом в собственный кулак — уже так близко к грани, но все еще не в силах ее достичь.

— Ты меня убьешь, — простонал Стив совершенно без голоса, когда отстранился, чтобы отдышаться хоть немного. А затем оргазм начал наваливаться на них, и Билли ощутил его как нечто огромное, давящее, что вдруг будто взорвалось, а он остался без сил со стоном дичайшего облегчения.

Возможно, Билли вырубился на пару минут.

Ему показалось, что он лежит в бассейне, и кто-то глухо стучит по дну. Открыв глаза, он увидел тот же самый номер, грязные потолки, и стук в дверь повторился.

На панику просто не хватило сил, Стив валялся на нем сверху, будто они срослись, как сиамские близнецы, он даже не ощущал его веса. Однако Харрингтон точно был жив, потому что умудрился недовольно проорать:

— Что?!

Билли вяло подумал, что если их найдут вот в таком положении: укуренных, с травкой и спермой по всей кровати, то он будет ржать всю дорогу в Хокинс. Потому что выходные определенно удались.

— Мистер Харрингтон, девочки пожаловались, что слышали, будто вам плохо, — это был голос мистера Морино.

— Мне отлично!

Билли сипло захихикал, за что получил кулаком в бок. Он захихикал еще сильнее, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Просто плохой сон! — крикнул Стив после небольшой паузы, и если Билли до этого умудрялся быть тихим, то в этот раз прыснул громче. Сверху на лицо ему упала подушка. — Заткнись, если не хочешь нашей смерти, — прошептал Стив.

— Не стесняйтесь, если будете чувствовать себя плохо, мистер Харрингтон. Я неподалеку! — крикнул мистер Морино, и через некоторое время наступила тишина.

Спихнув подушку с лица, Билли глотнул свежего воздуха. Стив будто стал жертвой урагана: волосы в полном беспорядке, а сил у него хватило только, чтобы поднять голову и устроиться на локтях прямо на груди Билли.

— Хорошо сработано, ниндзя.

— Я могу врать даже спросонья, можно сказать спасибо моему отцу. Вот только, кажется, я скоро вырублюсь.

Словно они только что прокатились на американских гонках, и Стив все еще не верил, что остался в живых после мертвой петли. Казалось, он был даже трезвее, чем когда зашел в номер Линды, смотря на Билли с каким-то новым пониманием.

Глядя на его взъерошенный вид, Билли усмехнулся.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь признаться мне в любви, Харрингтон.

— Только на предсмертном одре, Харгроув, — прохрипел Стив, и Билли тут же захотел услышать, как он будет стонать этим суперсексуальным голосом, когда себя не сдерживает.

— Мне надо вернуться к себе.

Стив неуклюже скатился на спину и так и замер. Билли еще раз порадовался, что восстанавливался быстрее многих из-за своих бурных времен в Калифорнии, и со стоном поднялся с кровати.

— Уборщицы завтра тебя проклянут.

Стив безразлично махнул рукой.

— Спорю, они видели кое-что и похуже, чем пара мокрых пятен на простыни.

Скорее всего, Харрингтон был прав. Натянув мокрые трусы обратно, Билли нашел джинсы и с трудом напялил их на влажную разгоряченную кожу. Он отразился в небольшом зеркале над холодильником, и вот-же-че-ерт. Повернувшись перед зеркалом, он мысленно присвистнул. На руках, спине и шее остались красные следы от пальцев и поцелуев, весь он — сплошная карта, испещренная следами секса. Зато тело словно пело от радости.

Он натянул рубашку и застегнул на все пуговицы, сверху надел куртку. Вот так почти не видно. А если Томми спросит, Билли соврет что-нибудь про то, что смог свалить прямо из-под носа мистера Морино.

С постели донесся страдальческий стон.

— Ты уходишь?

— Если я не буду ночевать в номере, утром нас спалит вся команда.

— А, ну да.

Он зря обернулся на голос, но зато оценил вид: Стив лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, его округлая задница расцвечивалась теплым желтым цветом от ночника, и... черт подери, эта мягкая линия внутренней стороны бедра просто манила немедленно оставить на Харрингтоне засос.

Кажется, Стив действительно умер для внешнего мира, сладко уснув, и Билли ухмыльнулся, рассовал свое барахло по карманам и вышел в ванную. Там он умылся, причесался и стал больше походить на человека, мысленно возвращаясь к произошедшему. Его губы будут саднить еще пару дней. Билли посмотрел на туалетное зеркало и представил, как завтра утром Стива разбудят учителя, постучавшись в дверь. Он пройдет сюда умыться и…

Билли зловеще ухмыльнулся. Что ж, раз уж Король Стив не захотел проводить его до окна, наградив прощальным поцелуем, пусть получает. Он выдавил зубную пасту из одноразового тюбика отеля и вывел пальцем на зеркале: «Доброе утро, принцесса». Потом подумал и пририсовал издевательское сердечко.

Теперь никто не скажет, что Билли Харгроуву не знакома романтика.

Он выпрыгнул из окна на асфальт и медленно побрел к своему номеру.

**Эпилог**

Утром, зайдя в автобус, он увидел, что все места заняты. После травки, хоть они и позавтракали, Билли все еще страдал от голода и был сильно не в настроении. Сэндвичи и кофе. Жмоты сраные. С каких пор этого хватает, чтобы наесться?

Он шел по проходу, как грозовая туча, слыша перешептывания: слухи о вчерашнем уже разошлись хуже чумы. Все были уверены, что Стив переспал с Линдой, а Билли свалил ото всех в город и замутил с какой-то богатой особой, которая подвезла его в три часа ночи к отелю. Кто-то даже говорил, что слышал ночью звук автомобильных шин. На него посматривали, а затем стеснительно отворачивались, и Билли хотел, чтобы его глаза закатились и больше не выкатывались, лишь бы не видеть их довольные рожи.

На последнем совмещенном сидении расположились Джонатан, Нэнси и чуть поодаль Стив, нацепив на себя солнечные очки и привалившись лбом к стеклу. Томми махнул ему рукой, но Билли сделал вид, что не заметил его. Он шел и шел, пока не навис черной горой над влюбленной парочкой, и те с беспокойством подняли на него глаза.

— Двигай задницей, — грубовато посоветовал Билли, и они вдвоем отсели к другому окну.

Он с удобством уселся на освободившиеся сидение, заняв сразу место за троих и расставив ноги. Будто только проснувшись, Стив повернул к нему голову и приспустил очки на кончик носа.

Они молча обменялись взглядами, и Билли ему подмигнул. Стив фыркнул, зашуршал чем-то в сумке под ногами и вскоре протянул ему свой сэндвич, который он, видимо, не доел с завтрака.

— Не благодари, — пробормотал Стив и снова упал лбом на стекло, видимо, мечтая умереть.

Что-то внутри Билли больно кольнуло. Он забрал хлеб и жадно запустил в него зубы, только сейчас заметив, что Томми смотрит на него с немым вопросом в глазах. Как и Джонатан с Нэнси, все еще сидящие на другом конце сидения. Билли пожал плечами и продолжил есть.

Сильно переживать, что подумают другие, — нервов не хватит. Доев, он откинулся на спинку сидения и почувствовал, как колено Стива коснулось его бедра. Всю дорогу они смотрели строго перед собой или в окна, делая вид, что остальных вообще не существует.

В голове Билли так оно и было.


End file.
